His Promise
by Pkpopi
Summary: As Ginny hides in the Room of Requirements, she thinks about Harry. More importantly she thinks about the events that lead up to one of Harry's most important promises. During Deathly Hallows. One shot.


**I was reading some old Fanfictions when I came across two amazing reads. One about Ginny Weasley, the other about Lily Evans. I know I haven't been the most diligent story updater, which is why I have decided to just write this one shot instead of making it a continuos story. Tell me what you think.**

**His Promise**

She was hiding again, in the room that had given her the confidence in her fourth year to survive Umbridge; in the room where she had realized her true potential; in the room where she'd learned every spell she used in the Department of Mysteries; in the room where she realized she loved him.

Yes he had yet to notice her, and yes he was a year older then her, and yes he was her brother's best friend, but did any of those things matter to her? No. Of course not. Love wasn't defined that way. Love knew no boundaries, no restrictions. It was wild and free, happy and natural. It wasn't to be forced or toyed with.

She knew that he only thought of her as "Ron's little sister" but she never cared. He had seen her in her weakest moments. He had saved her from Tom Riddles diary when she was eleven. He was the one that held her as she confessed her biggest mistake. He was the one that told her that she wasn't to blame, that this was out of her hands. He was the one that had taken a Basilisk fang for her. And through all of those dark memories of hers, she never feared for herself - no, she always knew that somehow or another _she'd _ end up safe; it was her savior she feared for.

She was scared for him when her father had told her that the mass murderer Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban in attempt to kill Harry. She was scared for him when Ron had let it slip that Harry's father and Sirius had been best friends at Hogwarts. She was scared for him when his name had erupted from the goblet of fire. She was scared for him through ever one of his tasks, especially his Third Task. She had been utterly terrified when he had appeared out of no where, clutching the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory, the first Hogwarts champion, in a vise like grip. All through her fourth year, when the witch Dolores Umbridge took over the school, forcing Harry, Ron and Hermione to form the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts class (Dumbledore's Army).

But when he reached his sixth year, she knew things had gotten better.

She had been observing Harry when he was around Cho Chang, the pretty girl in Harry's year that he had had a apparent crush on for the last two years. He was nervous and clammy, twitchy and awkward. And, as much fun as it was for her to watch, she knew that she had lost him.

Hermione had been a great confidant. She would listen patiently, voicing her opinion when necessary. She wasn't fragile though; she told Ginny the truth right off the bat. "Harry might never come around," Hermione had told a distraught Ginny. From then on out Ginny knew that Hermione would never lie to her. The second thing she told Ginny was that she needed to move on. And that's exactly what she did.

Michael Connors was just a rebound; there was never going to be anything serious from that relationship. She needed someone to test the water with. Michael was just the first poor sap that had happened to show up. So she took her time. Gradually learned about dating and why people spent so much time obsessing over it. "They don't want to be alone," Ginny had confessed to Hermione after a breezy break up with Michael. "They would go out with anyone just to have someone to be with. It's pathetic." And that's how she started to view relationships. Pathetic.

That would change of course. When she started dating Dean Thomas, she thought it would be just another fling. But she had been wrong. What she had with Dean had been real, at the time. She was happy. And she was not thinking about Harry Potter. But, as a wise someone had told her, all things must come to an end. Ginny's brutal break up with Dean had left her vulnerable and emotional, two things that Ginny Weasley made sure never happened.

The weeks to follow would be a blur to Ginny. Waking up, going to class, eating three meals. She was miserable and didn't care. Even Hermione couldn't make it better. She put on a good front, though, Ginny did. She never let anyone see her weak; she would never let anyone hurt her that way again.

Then, after that winning Quidditch match, Harry had shamelessly kissed her in front of the whole Gryffindor common room - in front of her dumbstruck brother! Everything she had been feeling - the misery, the disappointment, the overwhelming sadness - seemed to have vanished. Ginny didn't think she could be happier. Then Harry disappeared with Dumbledore.

Thinking back on it, Ginny would never remember how she felt when she over heard a frantic Minerva McGonagall whispering quite loudly to her colleagues at the Staff table that an underaged student and the Headmaster at the school had left the school premises without so much as a sticky note explaining where they had escaped to. What she would remember, though, would be the heart-wrenching pain of Harry's noble break up. "The worst part," a sobbing Ginny would later explain to Hermione, "was that I completely understood where he was coming from."

So that next summer, Harry and Ginny would walk on egg shells around one another. Not that her family should suspect anything. The only other people, in her immediate family, that knew that Ginny had ever dated Harry was Ron and Hermione, and both were not at the liberty to tell anyone of the "frivolous fling" as Ron will tell Hermione two days before Harry was to arrive at the Burrow.

It wasn't until the last night before the disastrous wedding that Ginny had anything to say to Harry Potter. She would take him onto her favorite spot in the house - the small portion of roof right outside her window. As they sit there, noting at the close proximity, Ginny would contemplate how to word her question. Luckily, she wouldn't have to.

"I owe you an apology, Ginny," Harry would say, still looking forward.

"No you don't." And she wasn't lying. She was never looking for an apology from Harry, not about this.

"Yes I do." He would take a deep breath, trying to get his jumbled thoughts into words. "When I broke up with you - "

But she would stop him before he would start to ramble. "Harry," she would say, taking a breath similar to his. "I didn't bring you up here to talk about our breaking up. I brought you up here to talk about your leaving." He was staring into her eyes, pleading with her not to bring this up.

"Ginny, you know I can't - " he would start to protest, but you had brought him here, you would control the conversation.

"I'm not asking you to tell me where you are going or what you are going to do." She would totally stump him. She would close her eyes and lay her head back on the wall. "I brought you up here to promise me something." At that, she would open her eyes the meet the curious gaze of one Harry Potter.

But with no second thought, he would answer, "Anything." She would grin ruefully at his eagerness to please her.

"Promise to come back."

When he wouldn't catch on, she would take his hands him her and say," Promise to keep my brother and sister safe. Promise me to stick together through thick and thin. Promise to never give in no matter how tough things get. Promise follow you gut and listen to the best option. Promise to survive. Promise to come back."

And those words would be the last thing she will say to him for several months.

So now she's hiding. From the Carrows, the new Headmaster, the place she use to call home. But she still wasn't afraid for herself. Now she was afraid for all the first and second years who know no other Hogwarts than this one of constant abuse and punishment. She was afraid for all of her brave friends, fighting a losing battle. But most of all, she was afraid for Harry. Harry, the boy who saved her from the Chamber of Secrets. Harry, the boy who has fought Voldemort more times than most adults. Harry, the boy she loved more than anything in the world. Harry, who was going to save them all.

So she will hide and wait; she will protect the weak and fight with the brave. She will do all it takes to keep her Hogwarts alive even if she died trying. But she knew, that in the end, Harry would keep his promise and come back to her.

**This was just something I threw together. Tell me what you think. I was thinking about writing another one of Ginny and many some about Lily Evans/Potter. Review with some ideas. **


End file.
